


When It Became Something More (IwaOi)

by Phoenix_306



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, iwaoi - Freeform, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_306/pseuds/Phoenix_306
Summary: Idrk what I'm doing with this story, I kinda just woke up one day with the start of an IwaOi fanfic in my head, so here we are. I hope this is at least somewhat enjoyable.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

It was nice having Iwaizumi around all the time. He'd been Oikawa's best friend ever since they were little. They had always been in the same school, and were only ever separated in those daily six hours by differing classes.

Oikawa wasn't sure when exactly his platonic feelings for Iwaizumi had become anything more than that, but he knew it was at some point during their third year at Kiagawa Daiichi, but it was such a subtle change in the way he had felt before, he'd not realised it until their first year at Aoba Johsai. 

It is now their third year at Seijoh, and Oikawa still hadn't told Iwaizumi about his feelings that had been growing every day. However, he had told the other two third years of the boys volleyball team, Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

"You have girls confess to you _every day!_ I'm sure you've picked up on how to do it by now, Oikawa." Came the voice of Hanamaki from the back of an empty club room, excluding him and Oikawa. They had volunteered for clean up duty so they could hang back and talk without anyone else around. "I know that better than anyone else, Makki! You don't have to tell me about _my_ love life, and besides, just because there are people confessing to me on the daily, doesn't mean I actually know how to do it myself."

Oikawa's voice drifted off at the end of the sentence, his brain making him think about every possible negative outcome of telling Iwaizumi that he loved him as more than just a best friend. "What if he doesn't even like guys that way? Have you ever known Iwa-chan to show any sort of romantic feelings towards any person he's ever spoken to? It's not gonna work out and I'll end up losing him forever."

A loud sigh could be heard from the outside hitter. He was starting to get tired of Oikawa's pining, but he really wasn't one to talk. "Look," Hanamaki started, "if he doesn't feel the same way, he doesn't feel the same way. Iwaizumi isn't the kind of guy who would just up and leave his _best friend_ because said best friend felt something more."

Oikawa couldn't argue this. Iwaizumi had had people confess to him before, and rather than being his usual rude and blunt self, he would let them down gently, making sure they knew they did nothing wrong and that it's ok for them to feel that way. He really was a nice guy when it came to sensitive topics.

"I guess so. Thank you for putting up with me and my constant talk of Iwa-chan." Oikawa said, genuinely relieved he had someone to talk to about this rather than keeping all bottled up. "Not a problem." Hanamaki stated genuinely. "Now, hurry up and lock everything up, Matsukawa and I are studying for the up coming English test soon, and I wanna be able to get changed into normal clothes before that." At the mention of Matsukawa, Hanamaki's cheeks grew a dull pink that would be impossible to notice if you weren't looking for it.

"Oooooo~ someone's got a study date~" Oikawa teased, followed by some giggles that earned him an elbow to his side at the comment. "Shut up, it's nothing like that!" Hanamaki retorted, cheeks becoming a more vibrant tint pink that almost matched his hair. "Oh come on~ I'm not going to spill all the secrets about my love life if you don't tell me at least a little bit about yours!" This got a slight chuckle from the blushing third year. "Ok fine, but some other time, I really have to get going now before Matsukawa thinks I forgot."

"Ok~ have fun and don't get up to too much mischief~" Oikawa managed out before Hanamaki disappeared into the darkness of the night. "I wonder if Iwa-chan would want to do some study too.." At this thought that Oikawa had had aloud, he shot the team ace a text asking.

6:44 pm, _"hey iwa-chan~ makki just reminded me of the up coming english test and i was hoping u would help me study! i know i usually get us off topic and start talking about other things, but ill really try to stay focused this time, promise!"_ With that, Oikawa locked the club room door and made his way back home.

On his way home, his mind started to wander, thinking of ways he could improve his playing even further so he doesn't let down whatever team he plays for in university, thinking of things he's noticed his teammates do that could be polished so they have a chance at Nationals the next year-

"Nationals," Oikawa spoke, barely above a whisper. "I never got to go to Nationals.." At this realization, tears started to swell in the setter's eyes, trying so hard to flow over but Oikawa not letting them. He was alone, but he couldn't be weak, because if he was weak in front of himself, the he wouldn't be able to hold it in around the team, or heaven forbid, Iwaizumi.

"No. Now is not the time to think about that. We all played to the best of our abilities, Tobio-chan and chibi-chan just happened to be better.. all of the Karasuno first years just happened to be strong..." This time, Oikawa couldn't hold the tears back. Too much information was swelling in his head at once. All he could think about was his last game against Karasuno, what he or his team could have done better, what could have just been a freak accident from the opposing team, anything that could prove that Aoba Johsai should have won.

However, he came up with nothing. Nothing his team could have done better. Nothing Karasuno got away with that they shouldn't have. Nothing that proves the Aoba Johsai is stronger than Karasuno. Absolutely nothing.

Suddenly, Oikawa's phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him of a new notification. When he saw it was from Iwaizumi, he couldn't help but feel worse. Not only had he let his precious team down, but also his best friend, the man he loved more than anyone or anything else in the world.

No more tears spilled, however much they threatened to, so Oikawa checked the text he had received from his vice captain.

6:57 pm, _"I'm going to say yes, but the moment you get side tracked, I'm kicking you out and you can study on your own, got it?"_

This brought a small, quivering smile to Oikawa's face that steadied the more he looked at the text. As painful as studying with Iwaizumi could be, he always felt better simply just being in the presence of his brute of a best friend.

6:59 pm, _"awesome! im gonna head home and change real quick, then ill head straight to ur place w my study stuff, iwa-chan!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CW: Brief mention of panic attacks** _

Oikawa had done exactly as he said in his text to his best friend. He'd gone home and told his mother what he was doing, gotten into some more comfortable clothing, and packed a bag full of the things he needed for his english studies ,as well as a spare change of clothes and a toothbrush just in case it got too late.

"Jeez, took you long enough to get here, dumbass." Iwaizumi never failed to bring a smile to Oikawa's face with his brutish type greetings. Oikawa let out a slight giggle then feigned to be hurt by the other boy's words, gasping dramatically and clenching part of his shirt into a fist over his heart. "How _dare_ you speak to me in such a manner, Iwa-chan~ I've been oh so truly wounded by your words and cannot go on!" The hand that had balled up a portion of his shirt released and landed on his forehead with large, exaugurated movements.

To this, he had earned himself a rough jab in his side, almost being hit on his rib cage. Oikawa flinched back out of natural reflex, then started chuckling to himself. Oikawa exchanged a quick and pleasant greeting with Iwaizumi's parents, then the two third years made their way up to the elders room.

"Oi, Crappykawa, get your shit out so we can start studying. I am _not_ failing another test because I was generous enough to _try_ and help you." Iwaizumi glared at his best friend. He meant what he said, but he really wasn't majorly upset about it. It was was test for a class he really didn't need to take to get into his university of choice.

"You're so mean to me, Iwa-chan~ It's not like I was purposefully trying to make you fail your test! Besides, I thought you told me you didn't need that class for university anyways." Despite what some people may think, from the day the pair had met all the way up to the present, the seventeen year olds had always told each other everything, so of course Oikawa knew Iwaizumi didn't need that class. "I really am sorry though, you should have gotten a much higher score than what you were given, you did so much study for it that no one ever saw."

"Tch, whatever. Just sit down and shut up, there are gonna be a lot of things on the test that we need to go over and memorize as fast but thorough as possible." Iwaizumi lead Oikawa to the small table against the west wall of his room. On the table already were the elders notes, textbooks, and half finished flash cards.

"Do you want me to help finish the cards or do you want to go over some of the material first?" Oikawa liked helping Iwaizumi make flash cards, the pair had first used them when they were children before their first big test and have been using them ever since.

"Let's do a chapter of material then the needed cards for that chapter, I think that would be the easiest way to do it." Iwaizumi seemed to say this absentmindedly, as if he'd thought about it long before Oikawa had arrived and was thinking about other things. Despite this, however, Oikawa had readily agreed and puled out his own text book, making himself at home across the table from his crush as they both opened onto the chapter they had reviewed in class that day, slowly working their backwards from there.

***

"It's been _hours_ Iwa-chan! Can't we stop for tonight? I don't think my brain can process any more information without exploding." Surprisingly to both parties, this is the first time Oikawa had truly complained about studying all night, and Iwaizumi was genuinely impressed that Oikawa had managed to keep his promise from earlier.

"Y'know what, sure, my head is starting to fry a bit too anyways, so I think this would be a good place to press pause." The former was a little shocked, he'd never gotten the latter to agree to end their study sessions so easily before. It caused Oikawa to stare at Iwaizumi with wide eyes longer than intended, and the ace shifted slightly uncomfortably under his best friend's unusual gaze before he had soon snapped back to reality.

 ** _(CW start)_** "I- um.. o-ok, so I guess we should pack up and..." Oikawa then checked his phone, not fully realizing how long their studying actually went. "holy shit, it's 10:45 pm, Iwa-chan! We haven't even had diner yet! Mother's probably gone to bed by now, assuming I would just stay here-"

"Ok, ok, chill Shittykawa, jeez, it's no the end of the fucking world" Iwaizumi slowly and gently grabbed Oikawa's hands and rubbed small circles into the back of them with his thumbs, attempting, and succeeding, to calm his panicking friend before he caused himself a full blown panic attack. "We'll go get something from the kitchen for dinner, then set up a futon for you to sleep on, and knowing you, you've already got a spare change of clothes in your bag. Take a minute to just breathe, alright dumbass?"

Oikawa's breath and heart rate came back to normal after a minute or two, having Iwaizumi there and it not being an actual attack, it was much easier for him to calm down than other times he'd experienced. It wasn't until he was fully calmed down that he noticed that Iwaizumi was still holding his hands in his own, and quickly pulled them to his chest. **_(CW end)_**

"O-ok.. alright, I think I'm ok now, thank you for helping me out, Iwa-chan." The boy threw the other a quick smile and slowly stood, not noticing how the tips of Iwaizumi's ears had flushed a faded pink that vanished as soon as it came.

"Yeah, no problem. Now, let's go find food, I'm starving." Iwaizumi stood from his place at the table and made his way to his door and opening it, letting Oikawa exist first than following the taller of the two.

 _'God I love him, but I can't say anything because it'll definitely ruin what we already have, and I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him.'_ Oikawa thought to himself as he made his way down to Iwaizumi's kitchen, the latter close behind. _'I just can't. I won't.'_ At these thoughts, Oikawa tensed his hands and facial expression momentarily, similar in a way to what he does when he's thinking of new volleyball strategies, and if it weren't as dark as it was in the house, Iwaizumi would have picked up on the subtle difference of determination in his eye.

"Oi, dumbass, grab the meat buns off the second shelf in the fridge, we can have those for dinner. I know it's not the best but it's all we can do this late." Oikawa complies and passes Iwaizumi three meat buns, one and a half for each of them.

They heated up the meat buns and spoke about empty nothings. Neither of them had particularly interesting days, just the usual school and club schedule like normal. Oikawa didn't tell Iwaizumi about the little chat that he had with Hanamaki earlier that day because it was about him. Those kinds of conversations are the only ones Oikawa would never let slip in front of Iwaizumi.

"Well I guess we should-" Oikawa was cut off by a yawn, looking slightly dazed afterwards before continuing his sentence. "turn in for the night, we do still have practice tomorrow, after all." All Oikawa wanted to do was curl up next to Iwaizumi and fell asleep listening to the other's heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes, but he knew that was something he couldn't do so he just settled for a quick and almost reluctant hug and small 'goodnight' exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I've never actually studied with people before, and I have no idea what Japanese High School 3rd year's are taught for English, so I apologies if anything was messy or seemed a little all over the place during that part 😅
> 
> I would like to reinstate as well that I have no sense of direction of where this story is going either, it's kinds just going.
> 
> Anyways, I hope chapter two was enjoyable enough for anyone reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

For Iwaizumi, the rest of the night was uneventful. He'd fairly quickly fallen asleep after telling Oikawa a number of times to shut up and go to bed himself. The former part of the almost threat like instructions were followed, but for whatever reason. Oikawa found it hard for himself to actually fall asleep that night.

Oikawa laid awake for an undetermined amount of time, casually lost in thought. _'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep,'_ was a phrase that had crossed the setter's mind quite a few times now, but he paid little mind to it. Other things were coming to his mind that he weren't quite as easily fading away.

_'You could softly kiss him and he would never know,'_ at that thought, an overwhelmingly pleasant shiver ran up Oikawa's spine. Many times had he imagined actually being able to kiss his best friend, hoping and praying that one day his wish would come true.

Tonight was not that night.

As he relished in the thought of how soft Iwaizumi's lips might be, he wanted to kiss him while they were _both_ awake and with _both_ parties consent. Stealing a kiss from his sleeping best friend was the worst thing he could think of doing in that moment, both for selfish and selfless reasons. Kissing the sleeping boy would be heaven on earth for Oikawa, but he'd feel extremely guilty for doing so without a clear and definite 'yes' from the other.

Yes, Oikawa was usually one to stop at nothing to get exactly what he wanted, but he'd had it drilled into him from a young age that he should never touch someone without their permission. By the time he was 6 years old, it was second nature to ask "Are you ok with me doing this?" "Am I allowed to do that?" so on and so forth. He never understood what other people found so hard about asking permission.

If he were to kiss Iwaizumi now while he lay sleeping, Oikawa would be breaking his most important promise to himself, so instead of following through with his thoughts, he blew a silent kiss in the other's direction and slowly let the darkness of the room consume him.

***

Iwaizumi had a slightly groggy start to him morning, having gone to bed later than he normally would, and apparently waking up earlier too. As he turned over to grab his phone and make sure noting had happened while he was sleeping, he noticed that Oikawa still had yet to wake up.

_'Oikawa's kinda cute when he sleeps, especially in his alien pajamas.'_ This thought wasn't exactly a new one for Iwaizumi. For about two or so months now, he'd started to realise the way he'd think and act when it came to Oikawa wasn't the way he was with anyone else. He'd feel more himself than with anyone else, like Oikawa was the only person who could look past his brutish nature. Iwaizumi would be more open and talkative when just with Oikawa, knowing that no matter what was said, it would never be shared with another without permission. Any time Iwaizumi would analyse a game after playing, whether it be an official match or practice, the first thing his mind would go to was Oikawa. He'd breakdown every set, every serve, and even the few times he'd received or spiked the ball.

This was something that Iwaizumi never noticed until Matsukawa brought it up to him one day.

"Y'know, you seem different lately, like something has made you more carefree or whatever. Have you found yourself a partner or something?" Iwaizumi was both shocked and confused by what Matsukawa had meant. "Sorry dude, I don't know what you mean. I feel the same as I always have and I don't have a girlfriend." Iwaizumi retorted. He wasn't sure what made Matsukawa think something had happened, because he genuinely felt the same as he always has.

"Ok, maybe not a girlfriend, but what about a boyfriend?" The mouthful of water that Iwaizumi had just taken was almost completely spat back out at those words. "I'm sorry, what? What made you think of that?"

With a slight eyeroll, Matsukawa replied, "Oh I don't know, maybe the fact tat you have never had a girlfriend, plus you go all googly eyed at Oikawa whenever he walks in fucking the room."

"I do-fucking- _not!_ " Iwaizumi snaps back. While he doesn't have anything against people being gay, he's never thought that he himself was. If he was gay though, there would be no way he would have a crush on his best friend, the guy he's known since they were kids.. _right?_

"Uh-huh, sure, keep telling yourself that if it helps you sleep at night, but Hanamaki, myself, and who knows how many other people on the team see it clear as day." With that last statement, Matsukawa gave a quick goodbye and headed home, leaving Iwaizumi with a lot of things to think about.

_'I don't seriously like like Oikawa, do I? I mean he's my best friend for fuck sake, who knows what would happen to us if I did?! Plus he's not even into guys like that!'_

These things kept popping into Iwaizumi's head for days, which quickly became a few weeks, which ended in the realisation that he did in fact have a crush on his childhood best friend. For how long, only the gods knew, but he didn't try to convince himself otherwise. He thought that maybe over time his feelings would fade away, he hoped and prayed that eventually they would fade away.

This was not the case.

He began to notice that with every day that passed, his feelings grew stronger. What started out as feeling like a childish crush became something deeper, something more, something he couldn't quite put a label on, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He tried his best to act the same way he had been for years. Bold and blunt, but still a little secretive, around everyone else in his life, and more relaxed and open when it was just him and Oikawa. He was still bold and blunt, but that was nothing new for them, they'd been that way their whole lives.

How Iwaizumi was going to deal with this mind altering revelation was a different story. He figured that it was probably best to just not say anything about his newly discovered feeling for the team captain; not to his family, not to his friends, and _definitely_ not to Oikawa. 

Now, here he was, laying on his bed as he watched the man he was falling for sleep peacefully in his bedroom. Iwaizumi's mind wandered a bit, imagining what their first date could be, how their first kiss would feel, where their first dance should be, hell even how they might possibly go to the same university and rent an apartment together.

These thoughts were only broken when movement came from beside Iwaizumi's bed, signaling that the sleeping man was slowly starting to arise from his slumber. Slowly, Oikawa's eyes flickered open, landing on Iwaizumi who was now laying on his back and scrolling through his phone.

"Mmm.. g'dmorning Iwa-chan~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhnnnnnn- I think this is probably the best chapter I've written yet 😖😖 I'm not typically one to praise my own work, but I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter so if you guys can let me know what you think, I would really appreciate it 🥺👉👈
> 
> I also want to say sorry for all the notes, please don't feel like you have to read them if you don't want to, the chances are they're not that important lmao.


	4. Chapter 4

Having just opened his eyes, the world around Oikawa was a little blurry. Lights felt a little too bright, sound seemed louder than normal, and the sensation of familiar sheets that weren't his own were made a little more apparent.

The one thing he could make out almost perfectly, however, was the man laying on a mattress merely 45 centimeters above his own head.

"Mmm.. g'dmorning Iwa-chan~"

As expected, there wasn't much more than a simple 'morning' and a quick peace sign given as a response, but it was enough to bring a small smile onto Oikawa's lips. Typically the first thing the younger would do of a morning was send his best friend some form of a good morning text, he would get a shorter and less energetic text in return, but he still got one none the less and that made his heart sing.

Getting basically the same interaction, but actually hearing Iwaizumi say it out loud, made Oikawa's gut do all kinds of twists and flips, his body feeling restless, and his heart on the brink of exploding in his chest.

Understanding his feelings for Iwaizumi and actually accepting them were two long journeys that Oikawa had been struggling with for years now. Iwaizumi has been the best friend that Oikawa has ever had, even with all the teasing and mean nicknames that had been placed over the years, and he'd do whatever it took to preserve that bond.

It was the kind of bond you'd see in movies or read about in books. It was the kind of bond you would never expect to have yourself, because surely it was just being over exaggerated by the media. It was the kind of bond that if you truly were destined to have, it would be with a person you never meet. It was the kind of bond the stars and whatever lies beyond would only create once every thousand years.

1994 must have been the thousand year mark, because that's the year Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi were born.

They had been born a month and ten days apart, with Iwaizumi's birthday being June 10th, and Oikawa's July 20th. Some odd years later, Iwaizumi's family moved in down the street from Oikawa's and the two kids quickly became friends over their love of volleyball.

Now, many years down the line, they were inseparable. You won't see one without the other in public, and one will never be spoken about without mention of the other. They had a friendship that people spend their whole lives looking for, others never finding that connection, but they were lucky that the universe decided they should find each other at such a young age.

The two were almost always honest and open about every aspect of their lives, whether it be what they were having for dinner that night, or ideas of how they could improve team plays, even how much it felt like they could kill someone, knowing the other would be more than willing to help get rid of the body.

The 'almost always' was what upset Oikawa the most.

The moment that Oikawa got his first girlfriend back in middle school, Iwaizumi laid down their only rule; _"I don't want to hear about your love life, Loserkawa. Talk to me about literally anything else, that is the one thing I don't want details on."_ So from that day forward, their love lives were a mystery to each other.

Of course, with Oikawa being Oikawa, he still told Iwaizumi whenever he got a new girlfriend, but that was as far into detail as anything ever got explained. There would obviously be occasional texts of _'hanging w ____ today after practice, don't wait 4 me'_ to excuse absences, but new girls and the day for date nights were all Iwaizumi ever knew, all he ever really needed to know.

At some point, however, girls seemed less and less interesting to the setter. He was still respectful towards women as always, and would only ever gently decline confessions, but he didn't look at girls the way the world told him he should. At Aoba Johsai was the only time he knew someone that he felt _that_ way towards, and it was the person who had been standing by him all along.

Iwaizumi had been many things to Oikawa; his childhood best friend, his silly little high school first year crush, his dream guy, the love of his life, and now the reason he gets out of bed in the morning. Over time, Iwaizumi had become his whole world and now Oikawa didn't know what he would do if he ever lost him.

"Oi, what are you looking at, dumbass?" He'd not noticed, but while Oikawa had been thinking of his emotional journey, he'd ended up staring right in Iwaizumi's direction. Blinking rapidly and shaking his head slightly, Oikawa managed to pull his eye's away from the other and look at the ground, the angle and his hair hiding the slight blush spreading across his face from Iwaizumi.

"Ha.. sorry Iwa-chan, I got lost in thought."

"Uh-huh. Mind telling me what about?" Iwaizumi didn't seem fully invested in the conversation as he went back to scrolling through his phone, making it slightly easier for Oikawa to get away with not telling the whole truth.

"Nothing much really, just how our relationship has grown over the years." It wasn't a lie, that's what he was thinking about, but it wasn't every detail, and Iwaizumi didn't seem to notice that something was left out.

"God, I feel like you're always thinking about something sappy nowadays, it's starting to get annoying." This wasn't completely true. Yes, Oikawa had been thinking and talking about the past a lot the past weeks, but Iwaizumi didn't really find it annoying; in a way, it was comforting to him, knowing that Oikawa still cared enough about him to think about the life they'd spent together.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't exactly control what I think, Iwa-chan! With graduation right around the corner, too, it's been making me sentimental." By now, Oikawa was looking back in Iwaizumi's direction, though the latter hadn't seemed to notice yet.

"Tch, whatever, trashykawa. Just get up and get dressed. I want breakfast and I'm sure you do too." He wasn't wrong, Oikawa did want food, so he did exactly what Iwaizumi said.

After a few minutes, the boys found their way to the kitchen. Iwaizumi's Mum was sitting in the lounge room, watching what seemed to be the morning news, and it was highly likely that his Dad had already left for work.

"Morning boys! I hope you slept well!" Iwaizumi's mother was a nice woman, always smiling and cheerful, both of which were infectious. She'd always been like that, and it had a huge influence on Oikawa.

"Morning Mum."

"Good morning second mother!" This was a name that Oikawa has been calling her for many years now. At first it was an accident and kind of just slipped off his tongue, but she thought it was cute and let him call her that whenever he wanted to. It was now just a force of habit, and he would call her that any time they'd meet.

"Oi dumbass, whatd'ya want? Make sure it's reasonable too, I don't wanna head to practice with a stomach full of garbage."

"I dunno, something with milk bread would be nice though."

"Jeez, 'kawa, when are you gonna ask for something that _doesn't_ involve milk bread? No one in this house eats it, we literally only have it because of you."

"Well then I must be lucky to have a second mother and father who love me so much~"

With a sigh and roll of his eyes, Iwaizumi walked over to his pantry and got out the milk bread, throwing it Oikawa who was across the room and leaning on the counter. "If you're not gonna tell me what you want, you can at least help me make what I want, ya dumbass."

"Ok, ok, Iwa-chan! What do you need me to get out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what I was doing with this chapter and got so carried away while writing Oikawa's lil love journey, before I knew it, it was like 6-700 words long... oops. I just really like describing the backstory that plays in my mind when it comes to these idiots 🥺
> 
> For now I'm gonna try and keep chapters at roughly 1300 - 1500 words each, but if you guys want them longer than feel free to let me know and I'll happily do that :))
> 
> Feel free to leave thoughts/suggestions/constructive criticism at any point, I'm more than willing to listen!


	5. Chapter 5

The boys had eaten their breakfast, brushed their teeth, gotten dressed, and done whatever else they needed to while getting ready to go to practice, they just had to leave.

"C'mon Oikawa, we don't have all day! Practice starts in half an hour and as the captain and vice captain, we should be there early!" Oikawa, finally finished doing whatever the hell it was he was up to, turned a corner, bag in tow, and slipped on his shoes. The younger was a hassle in the mornings, but this had happened enough that by now Iwaizumi was used to it. He wasn't exactly mad or annoyed, he just wanted to get to training, preferably before anyone else.

The two of them had always liked having a bit of time before practice to warm up together, mostly so Iwaizumi can make sure that Oikawa stretches his previously injured knee properly. "Gosh Iwa-chan, it's like you're becoming my mother more and more as every day passes! It's almost like you actually care or something~" Oikawa teased, resulting in him getting somewhat lightly punched in the arm.

As much as Oikawa joked about Iwaizumi being his mother, Iwaizumi sometimes felt like he was, but he wasn't mad about it because for him, it was another way to show his best friend just how much he cared in his own way.

"Of course I fucking care, dumbass. You're not throwing your entire Volleyball career out the damn by not stretching properly, _especially_ if I have any say in the matter." Iwaizumi's lectures were typically short and to the point, and while this one was _technically_ no different, it _felt_ different. Of course, it hadn't been a conversation they'd ever had about it before either; they'd been through this same discussion many times since Oikawa first injured his knee years ago, and neither doubted that this would be the last time it was brought up.

From that moment, the pair didn't say another word to each other until they got to the school gym, Iwaizumi having been responsible for the key that weekend. The silence that fell over the two, while a little heavy, wasn't awkward or tense. These kinds of silences were rare between the two third years, but when they did occur, it just felt wrong for either of them to try and break it. These silences were used for the two of them to think about whatever shenanigans had just taken place and think about how it made them feel, talking about it later after an outside force had made itself abruptly announced.

In this case, the outside force was the other two third years.

As Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the middle of setting up the gym, still contained within their own minds, Hanamaki and Matsukawa pushed through the doors with a little more force than needed, causing a loud 'bang' to echo through the otherwise empty room. Iwaizumi jumps a little at the sudden slam of the door, then winces at Oikawa's near deafening shriek.

"Jeez, Makki! Do you have to make such a loud entrance at 6:45 in the morning?!" Oikawa wasn't a morning person and ended up a little more snappy than his normal self, but the other third years were used to such behavior and ignored the tone in which their friend was speaking.

"And good morning to you too, captain." Matsukawa replied, speaking a little on the snider side. "Anything you guys need us to get done before the others arrive?"

"Don't think so. You and Hanamaki go get changed while we finish setting up the last few things." Instructed the vice captain, gesturing lightly back at the gym doors with his head, hands busy moving the basket of volleyballs next to one of the net's polls. Being so early, his voice was a little deeper and more hoarse than usual, which the two now leaving third years didn't pay much mind to, but Oikawa couldn't get that tad extra roughness out of his head.

_'I wish that was how he always spoke..'_ Oikawa thought to himself. Other than normally waking up first to seeing the rare sight of Iwaizumi's calm, sleeping face, hearing _that_ voice was his favorite part about spending nights with Iwaizumi. That voice was one of his favorite things about Iwaizumi, one of the reasons he tried to get Iwaizumi to talk more in the mornings, one of the reasons he was crushing on Iwaizumi, one of the reasons he _loved_ Iwaizumi. Oikawa's hairs stood on ends, goosebumps running up his arms, and almost electric shocks of pleasure travel down his back when he hears that voice. It was intoxicating and addictive, and Oikawa was certainly high on how it made him feel.

Oikawa didn't realise how long he'd been standing still until he felt a volleyball hit him a little roughly on the back of the head. "Oi, Trashykawa! Get your head outta the clouds and finish setting up your part of the gym!"

"So rude, Iwa-chan! Why're you always so mean to me but motherly to everyone else?"

"Because I know you, dumbass! Better than anyone else; meaning I know you don't do shit you're told without some kind of force!"

Oikawa was beat there. "Fine, fine~ you win this time, Iwa-chan." It was moments like this that brought the two boys so close together. People typically only have five senses, but Iwaizumi and Oikawa have a sixth that only work on each 1other. It wasn't something they could explain. To understand it, it was something you had to experience yourself, and they were the only people they knew who were like that.

_**~~~** _

"Iwa-chaaaan! I wanna stay and practice more!" As per usual, Oikawa stayed behind after practice so he could get some alone time to focus on his own development. Iwaizumi usually let him get away with about an hour extra training on his serves and spikes, but he wasn't today. Oikawa had landed a little too rough on his bad knee after spiking a ball that wasn't quite lined up properly. 

_"Iwa, I said I'm fine! I just need to rest and ice it for a bit and I'll be back to normal!" The setter tried pleading, hoping his best friend would let it go and get back to practice. However, as with any other time Oikawa had even_ slightly _hurt his knee, Iwaizumi didn't let up._

_"Even if you're right, I know damn well you're_ not _gonna look after yourself until it_ is _actually ok for you to be playing on it again, so shut up and let me take care of it." Iwaizumi scolded in a semi hostile yet still caring voice, ever so slightly, to the point Oikawa almost didn't catch it, growling the last part of his demand._

_"Hey!" The younger protested, "I would definitely rest until it was ok for me o play again!" This was a lie. Iwaizumi knew it was a lie; hell, Oikawa_ knew _that Iwaizumi knew it was a lie, yet he said it anyways._

_"I'll believe it when I see it, Shittykawa. Now sit down and elevate your leg, or I'll throw a volleyball at the back of your head."_

"Oikawa, I swear to god if you don't put the damn volleyballs away I will be legally obligated to kick your ass." Despite Iwaizumi's words being coated with a sharp edge, they came from a place of love and concern, and it was a kind of love and concern that only Oikawa was lucky enough to receive, making it hard for the latter to say no.

"Y'know, you don't have to be so mean Iwa-chan~" There wasn't really any reason as to why Oikawa said that, but the answer he received made his heart flutter.

"It's called 'tough love' dumbass, you of all people should know that I'm not mean just to be mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible about how long it's been since the last chapter was uploaded, I am so, so sorry, I just had absolutely no idea what to write. I don't have the slightest plan for this story, so writing it is proving to be very difficult. I want to try make a plan and that should hopefully help, but I guess only time will tell that.
> 
> I'm not super proud of how this chapter turned out, but hopefully anyone who might read this enjoys it even just a little.
> 
> That's it I suppose. Take it easy everyone, eat something, drink water, take meds if you need to, and I hope you have a nice rest of your day/night :)

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I don't know how long this book is going to be, it may only be a few chapters or it may be into the double digits, I kind of just write whatever comes to mind without any real structure. I do appreciate any attention that this might get though, because I'm really just writing this for myself.
> 
> Also, I would like to say that I'm not gonna have a set schedule for new updates, but I want to get at least one chapter out every 7 - 10 days. I've written the first four chapters already over on Wattpad, but I thought here might get a bit of a better reach, so I'll be uploading all of those today :)


End file.
